Firearms produce a loud concussive sound and bright flash when a projectile leaves the distal end or muzzle of a firearm barrel when fired. This “firing” produces a tremendous amount of expanding gases and subsequent heat, caused from the combustion of the propellant used in the firearm to accelerate a projectile.
Suppressors, for use with various firearms, are generally known. Suppressors may absorb, dissipate and/or reduce the audible frequencies and muzzle flash from firing a firearm. One common mechanism of firearm suppressors is to incorporate a series of baffles into an external housing. However, such configurations are not always as effective as desired. As such, there is a continuing need to develop additional firearm suppressors.